


I Feel Nothing

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she feels nothing, so he makes her feel him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Nothing

“Maker!  Will you stop?”, she shouted at him.  

He raised his brow.  

“Why do you insist on talking?  I have nothing to say to you!  Why do you not understand that?  I.  Feel.  Nothing.”  Her hands trembled in anger.  

There wasn’t much distance between them.  He pushed her against the locked door with a gloved palm on her chest.

A fire burned in his eyes as he spoke, “You feel nothing?”, he seemed amused by her words.  His hand slid towards the base of her neck where it rested.  “Nothing at all?”

Her scowl was softening.  His eyes were focused on hers.  Hers focused on the floor.  He traced her clavicle with his index finger.  “Stop”, she whispered.  What was she doing?  Why was she letting him continue?  His fingers traced along her pointed ear.  “Stop”, she wasn’t sure if her voice was audible anymore.  

His nose pressed against hers, “You don’t want me to stop”, his breath on her lips made them tingle.  His leathered hand trailed down her chest, pressing over firm peaks and making her tremble.  “Your body’s telling me to keep going.”  Her breaths were becoming ragged.  She willed herself to look at him.  He brought his other hand to her jaw.  “Tell me you really want me to stop and I will.”

She opened her mouth, no words came.  His thumb rubbed her bottom lip before he nibbled it.  The large hand on her chest dropped to her thighs.  He used his boot to wedge her feet apart.  She drew in a sharp inhale when his hand cupped her mound.  His lips turned upward into a crooked smile.  “Still feel nothing?”    

 

* * *

 

 

“Still feel _nothing_?”, his voice came as a hiss hot on her ear.

Her head lolled to the side, her eyes fluttered shut.  His hands were insistent as they hiked up her robes. She gasped when thin fabric was pulled down her thighs, resting on her knees.  She exhaled and arched.  His strong fingers separated her

folds.  The leather was warm against her most sensitive flesh.  He plunged two into her.  She lunged forward only to be pushed back against the door. He curved them, hooking them inside her, curling them against her rigged wall.

“So wet”, he growled against her neck.  Her moans escaped as he worked her.  Pressing his fingertips into the spot he knew would make her come.  She felt his erection against her thigh, she reached for it only to have her wrist snatched away and held over her head against the door.  She attempted to protest but his vigorous movements made it hard to concentrate.  “Naughty girl”, he clicked his tongue.

She was panting loudly.  Her chest heaving and her moans high pitched.  Half open eyes stared at her mouth.  His hand left her wrist and the taste of leather was on her tongue.  She accepted his fingers and didn’t protest when they began to slide down her throat.  She gagged, hot saliva flooded around his fingers, he kept them inside her.  He forced them deeper, it was getting harder to breathe out of her nose.  Her eyes watered as she choked on cattle skin.  He removed his fingers from her, giving her a chance to catch her breath.  

He took his fingers from her pussy, leaving her with an emptiness that made her ache.  He brought slick fingers to her mouth.  Her lips parted, enticed by the pleasant smell.  The taste of herself masked the leather.  “Good girl”, he cooed as she allowed him into her throat with less resistance than before.  He pulled away and removed his gloves in one fluid motion. Excitement and anticipation ran down her thighs.  He turned her around, her face pressing against the door.  

He wrapped an arm around her core, forcing her bottom up at an angle.  Warm, naked fingers glided between her folds and inside of her tight hole.  His movements were slow, he was taking his time, coaxing her canal, forcing it to elongate.  She jolted when he hit her wall.  Her gasp coming out as more of a scream.  He thrust against it again, her legs giving way under her.  Her body tried to pull away from him with each touch of the entrance to her womb.  Not from pain but the overpowering tremors that surged through her.  Her cunt was throbbing, drowning his hand in her juices.  

“Come for me”, he urged over her howls **.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come for me”, he urged her.  

She sought that release through his fingers rolling over her barrier.  She dug her nails into the door.  Screams passing between gritted teeth, her throat raw.  “Come for me, love”, he repeated.  Her walls clamped down on him, asphyxiating his hand.  

Pleasure tore through her abdomen, rippling to her thighs and her erect nipples.  She could feel it in the lip between her teeth.  The pulsing of her hole continued even after his fingers left her.  A mess of heavy breathing, moans, and sweat, she struggled to stay upright.  

“You’re not finished yet”, he barked, positioning her ass high, back curved, palms flat against the wood.  Her forehead rested between her hands as she listened to the unbuckling of his belt.  He prodded her with his tip.  Dipping his engorged head and quickly snapping his hips back.  He tortured her until she whimpered, pleading for him to fill her.  “Tell me what you want”, he demanded.  

She growled when his firm hands kept her from thrusting back on him.  “Uh-uh”, the sound came from low in his chest.  “Beg me for it.”  Calloused hands gripped her firm, plump cheeks, his tip sitting at her dripping entrance.  Waiting for her voice.  “P-please”, she rasped.  He didn’t move.  “Please, I want it so bad”, she begged.  

His chuckle was lost in her moans when he finally filled her.  Her pussy stretched to accommodate his length and girth.  Using her hands against the door to force herself down on his cock, she took him in further.  Her lips curled into an intoxicated smile when she heard his grunts.  

He slammed into her, almost bumping her head on the door.  He was hitting that barrier again, the one that made her writhe.  With outstretched fingers she tried to slow his movements.  The hand on his thigh did nothing.  Her eyes rolled back.  Her nails clawed his flesh.  Her hips swayed in time with his rapid strokes.

She felt him shudder inside her, his groans indicating he was close to the edge.  A quiet whimper came from him and her canal was splattered with his white heat.  The sensation of being filled beckoned her to orgasm.  The contractions forced his seed deeper into her.  

He stayed with her, keeping her full until her convulsions subsided.  He rested his chin on her shoulder, “So much for feeling nothing.” 


End file.
